This is Not a Musical: Seriously, It's Not
The third season 2 episode, and totally not a musical episode. Enjoy the earworms! Script *(People are in an audience, about to watch a musical. The curtain opens, revealing Rack, who is about to sing.) *'Rack': There's nothing to do, nowhere to go. *'Rack': No one for fun, I feel like I'm done. *'Rack': I. Am. Bored. Oh my lord, I am bored. *'Rack': I don't know what to do, and I. Feel. Blue. *'Rack': What to do? *(Rack notices a picture of him, NH, US and Rig.) *'Rack': Huh! This is what I should do! Go for a walk, or two. '' *'Rack': ''To talk with doggie, US and........ Rig? '' *'Rack': ''I shall go outside, so I don't die inside, and so I. Won't. Be. Bored. *(Rack walks outside.) *'Rack': Man, I suck at this singing thing. *(US comes out.) *'Rack': Hey US. *'US': Hey Raclk. For some reason, I feel like singing. *'Rack': Uh, okay.......... *(US clears her throat.) *'US': I hate many things. I hate spaghetti, and fans (Not you guys) (she winks), I despise suspenders, I detest airplanes, I loathe spatulas! *'US': I resent spaghetti, I hate suspenders, airplanes, spatulas! *'US': I. Hate. Spaghetti, suspenders, airplanes, spatulas! Oh, and did I mention suspenders? *'Rack': Why do you hate that stuff? *'US': Same reason chocolate and white chocolate are enemies. *'Rack': Huh? *'US': Anyway, I'm bored, so see ya. (She hums her song as she walks away) *'Rack': Huh..... I should check up on doggie to see if he's okay. *(Rack walks to NH's lab.) *(Cut to NH. He is listening to a radio.) *'NH': (Humming): Gah, another song stuck in my head! Why do songs have to be so catchy?! *'NH': I hate catchy songs. They are awful, dreadful, atrocious. *'NH': I detest them. They are painful, terrible, rotten. *'NH': I despise them. They are unspeakable, deplorable, lamentable. *'NH': I loathe them. They are pitiful, distressing, horrid. *'NH': I want to destroy them. They are crappy, lousy, mediocre. *'NH': I want to rid of them. They are incompetent and poor. *'Rig': Hi NH! Did you use a "cinnamon" dictionary? Because, I love cinnamon! *'NH': Uh........ (blushes) No, I didn't! You know my brain is smart enough to think of a song with no help. *'Rig': Oh, 'cause I wanted to sing with you! *'NH': No thanks........ *(NH walks away.) *(Cut to Rack.) *'Rack': Man, NH must be busy. *(Cut back to Rig.) *'Rig': Oh well, I can sing a solo! *'Rig': Why does there need to be famous peoples? Why does there need to be famous singers? I bet if I was the only singer, I'd be popular. *'Rig': Other singers give me the pooties, yes, the pooties! *'Rig': They give me the pooties, pooties, pooties, pooties, pooties, pooties, pooties, poo- and, they're annoying. *(The curtains fall down, showing the crowd is appalled by the performance.) *'US': I told you this would suck! *'NH': Whose idea was this anyway? *(Rack raises his hand.) *'US': Well, great job, Raclk! Now we're never gonna get a career in singing! *'NH': Besides, this episode was too short. *'Rig': I don't know guys, I think Rackleson did a perfect job on my song. *'NH': Rig, shut up. *'Rig': Okie dokie! *(Rig puts soap in her mouth.) *'Rig': (muffled): Mm, bubbly! *'Dep. Mayor': Yeah, I didn't even do anything in it! *'Rack': Guys, calm down. I have an idea. How about we have an itter closing song? *'US': Okay, but it better be the good kind of itter! *'NH': You ruin my life every day, so why does it matter? *'Rig': Yay! I get to sing again to the peoples! *'Dep. Mayor': Fine, but I better get a solo in it! *'Rack': Okay, let me write it up. *(Rack writes on his paper.) *(1 hour later. Most of the audience has left, with the rest remaining either sleeping or waiting impatiently for the next act.) *(The curtains finally open.) *'Rack': Well, looks like it's that time again. *'US': (questionably, reading script): According to Big Ben? *'NH': It is that time again. The end. *'Rig': And then say hi to some guy named Glen! *'NH': (whispering): Rig! *'All': It is that time again, oh, it is that time again, it is that time again, the end. *'Rack': It's time to end this musical, and episode! *'All': We apologize over how crappy the songs and episode are! We tried our best, but didn't work so well! Thank you for staying around, you're all great! *(The audience throw tomatoes at the five, and "boo" them.) *'Man': This was the worst thing I've ever seen in my life! *'Woman': It was so bad, all of my hair's gone! *'People': We deem your musical a bust. So, go away, and rust. *(The audience leaves.) *'US': (Pulling Rack by his ear): Let's go, Raclk. Me, NY and Riiiiiiiiiig are gonna teach you a lesson. *(Everyone leaves............ except the Dep. Mayor.) *'Dep. Mayor': Huh......... I never get my chance. I'm always ignored. I wasn't even in the season finale and didn't get my own segment in Stories of Randomness. I'm never cared about. I never get my shot. *'Dep. Mayor': I wish I got my chance. I didn't even get to dance. *'Dep. Mayor': If only I got my own episode. It'd be the best episode of all! *'Dep. Mayor': If only I was given a chance. Just once, just one time, give me a chance. *'Dep. Mayor': I promise I'll be itter, not kitty litter. *'Dep. Mayor': Just. Give. Me. A. Chance. *'US': Bro, are you going to watch us torture Rack or not? *'Dep. Mayor': Coming! *(The Dep. Mayor sighs, then leaves.) *'THE END.' Credits Starring *Rackliffelikespurple as Rack *New Heathera as NH *Utter solitude as US *Rigbybestie1510 as Rig *Dep. Mayor as Dep. Mayor *Audience as Audience Writing *Written by: Rackliffelikespurple and Utter solitude *Additional Material: New Heathera Thanks To New Heathera, Utter solitude and Rigbybestie1510 for being the inspirations to the corresponding characters. Songs I Am Bored *Lyrics by: Rackliffelikespurple Lyrics *'Rack': There's nothing to do, nowhere to go. *'Rack': No one for fun, I feel like I'm done. *'Rack': I. Am. Bored. Oh my lord, I am bored. *'Rack': I don't know what to do, and I. Feel. Blue. *'Rack': What to do? *(Rack notices a picture of him, NH, US and Rig.) *'Rack': Huh! This is what I should do! Go for a walk, or two. '' *'Rack': ''To talk with doggie, US and........ Rig? '' *'Rack': ''I shall go outside, so I don't die inside, and so I. Won't. Be. Bored. I Hate Many Things *Lyrics by: Utter solitude and Rackliffelikespurple Lyrics *'US': I hate many things. I hate spaghetti, and fans (Not you guys) (she winks), I despise suspenders, I detest airplanes, I loathe spatulas! *'US': I resent spaghetti, I hate suspenders, airplanes, spatulas! *'US': I. Hate. Spaghetti, suspenders, airplanes, spatulas! Oh, and did I mention suspenders? I Hate Catchy Songs *Idea by: New Heathera *Lyrics by: Rackliffelikespurple Lyrics *'NH': I detest them. They are painful, terrible, rotten. *'NH': I despise them. They are unspeakable, deplorable, lamentable. *'NH': I loathe them. They are pitiful, distressing, horrid. *'NH': I want to destroy them. They are crappy, lousy, mediocre. *'NH': I want to rid of them. They are incompetent and poor. Why Does There Need to be Famous Peoples? *Lyrics by: Rackliffelikespurple Lyrics *'Rig': Why does there need to be famous peoples? Why does there need to be famous singers? I bet if I was the only singer, I'd be popular. *'Rig': Other singers give me the pooties, yes, the pooties! *'Rig': They give me the pooties, pooties, pooties, pooties, pooties, pooties, pooties, poo- and, they're annoying. Closing Song *Lyrics by: Rackliffelikespurple Lyrics *'Rack': Well, looks like it's that time again. *'US': (questionably, reading script): According to Big Ben? *'NH': It is that time again. The end. *'Rig': And then say hi to some guy named Glen! *'NH': (whispering): Rig! *'All': It is that time again, oh, it is that time again, it is that time again, the end. *'Rack': It's time to end this musical, and episode! *'All': We apologize over how crappy the songs and episode are! We tried our best, but didn't work so well! Thank you for staying around, you're all great! Audience Song *Lyrics by: Rackliffelikespurple Lyrics *'People': We deem your musical a bust. So, go away, and rust. I Wish I Got My Chance *Lyrics by: Rackliffelikespurple Lyrics *'Dep. Mayor': I wish I got my chance. I didn't even get to dance. *'Dep. Mayor': If only I got my own episode. It'd be the best episode of all! *'Dep. Mayor': If only I was given a chance. Just once, just one time, give me a chance. *'Dep. Mayor': I promise I'll be itter, not kitty litter. *'Dep. Mayor': Just. Give. Me. A. Chance. Other Sorry if this episode seems rushed. I didn't have much time considering spending time with my family and etc. Anyway, I hope you liked it! :D Category:Episodes